The Friendship to more for a Hatake and an Uchiha
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: Sakura is Kakashi's daughter. She has to deal with her father being her sensei and a friendship with Sasuke. Naruto is his usual self and Sasuke doesn't know why he's different with Sakura. Summary sucks I know. Title might change
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto at all. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: **Sakura is Kakashi's daughter. She is the god daughter of Asuma Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They will survive and the Uchiha's will also have no massacre. No Madara. Sakura has to deal with the same problem her father faced: being the granddaughter of Sakumo Hatake, who was considered a dishonored shinobi. She will still be on Team 7. Kakashi has to learn to be a father and a teacher. He has to watch his daughter grow and fall in love. It's been so long since I've read the whole series but a lot of changes. Sakura is going to be different, Sasuke doesn't defect, and Naruto will be different cause he has his parents. This is a SasuSaku and NaruHina.

**Prologue:**

Mebuki Haruno was running through the forest outside of her village, Konoha. She broke off from the rest who were heading towards the strong chakra of the nine-tails.

The village was under attack from the nine-tails fox demon. She was holding her baby daughter when she felt the strong chakra and the ground shook from the strength of it. She suited up with her weapons and took her daughter, Sakura, to the Hokage's Tower. There she left Sakura to be protected with other children while she left with the other jonin.

Once she reached the forest, she felt an underlying chakra hidden under the nine-tails. She recognized the chakra and went towards it. She knew she must tell others but she could only think about Sakura.

She dodged a kunai that was coming at her. She turned to her right and saw the yellow eyes staring at her.

"Hello Haruno-chan," the yellow eyed man hissed.

"Orochimaru," Mebuki bit out.

"I heard you had a little one. Heard she's adorable with pink hair and your gorgeous green eyes. I know her lineage," said Orochimaru.

Mebuki's eyes widened. She calmed down and closed her eyes. Opening them to reveal dark blue eyes. Water started to swirl around her.

Orochimaru laughed, "Beautiful. I can't wait to see what she can do."

"You will not go near my daughter," snarled Mebuki. She formed performed a few hand seals, when she finished a water dragon attacked the sadistic man.

The two traded blow for blow. No matter how much Mebuki could counter. She knew she was barely holding her own. She may be a jonin but Orochimaru was one of the legendary sannin. He knew more and was a genius, she knew she had to seriously injure him but her chakra was getting low.

She wasn't going to receive any help for she felt the strength of the nine-tails still. She was alone and she had one final move but she hated using it. She dodged an attack but then she made a mistake. She landed wrong and was sprawled on the ground. She felt the kunai on her neck. She heard his laughter and felt the cut.

Before she let the darkness take over, she heard, "Don't worry I'll take care of her."

**~In Konoha~**

The younger generation of shinobi's were told to stay in the village. To protect the civilians. Some were helping them while others watched and listened.

Kakashi Hatake was a an anbu and with his comrade Asuma Sarutobi. They were near the Hokage Tower where the little ones of the shinobi, who were fighting, were staying. Kakashi's god daughter was there and he wouldn't admit but he was worried for her mother, Mebuki Haruno.

She was a good friend. She was caring, compassionate, and had a temper. She helped Kakashi out and cook for him since when he was home, he was alone. She knew of his father and mother. Her parents knew them. So she never pitied him and just showed him he had friends. When she was pregnant, he watched out of her.

Minato was happy that Kakashi was opening up. Kakashi was like a son to him. He was all he had left of his team. He has supported and watched over Kakashi. Mebuki became like an older sister to him since Kushina hovered like a mother hen over him.

Kakashi was standing next to Asuma when he felt off. He looked at Asuma and saw that the fellow churning felt the shift also. There was no chakra signature but someone else was there. They were masking their chakra but something sinister was here.

"We know you're out there. Come out," called out Asuma.

Kakashi's eye narrowed when he saw a man appear. The man was very pale with long black hair. It was his yellow eyes that make him recognizable. Asuma took a defensive stance next to him.

"Well look what we have here. Two little shinobi's," hissed Orochimaru.

"Leave now or you will be taken dow," warned Asuma. Kakashi was watching and figuring out why the rouge nin would be here. True Konoha had some of his research on lockdown but after years it seems unlikely. He knew Asuma was assessing the situation also.

Orochimaru darkly chuckled, "I've already killed one tonight. I don't mind if you join her. I'll leave personally if you let me have a certain child. She's all I need and I won't you or others."

Kakashi stiffened. He didn't know which child, the snake sannin wanted but it was a female. The chances that he wasn't Sakura was slim but Kakashi wasn't going to let him take any child.

Kakashi and Asuma were both about to strike but the nine-tails chakra disappeared. He knew Orochimaru noticed also for his eyes narrowed.

"Well this is unfortunate. I will be back for her," Orochimaru disappeared.

Asuma looked at Kakashi and then they went in the tower. They double checked on the kids to make sure there was no problems. Kakashi went over to where Sakura was sleeping. His eye creased, the only sign that he was smiling.

Laying in the crib was a little girl with unusual pink hair. The color of cherry blossoms which gave her the name Sakura. Her pink hair wasn't the only beautiful trait she has. She has the brightest green eyes anybody has ever seen. She was peacefully sleeping and the cutest thing ever. She has Kakashi wrapped around her tiny little finger and she was only 6 months almost 7 months. She somehow has gotten the young teen to come out of his shell a bit.

**~Following Morning~**

The village of Konoha survived. Minato with the help from Kushina safely got the nine-tails sealed in their son, Naruto, who was born last night. Kushina was at home resting with the newborn while Minato overlooked the recovery of the bodies of the fallen shinobi.

Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage, saved the village. He watched men bring the bodies of men and women. The village suffered losses but at least they weren't all killed.

"Lord Hokage," Minato heard a ninja called.

"What is it," he asked the ninja.

The ninja bowed to him, "You must come see this sir."

Minato agreed and they went into the forest. Minato realized he was being led away from where the fight took place against Kurama.

He came into a destruction zone. Trees were damaged every where while, the ground was wet liked it rain but what caught his attention was a body. From what he could tell it was female but she was faced down in a pool of blood.

"We wanted you to be here when we reveal who it is," an anbu member explained. Minato looked at the body while they turned it over. He could tell it was a women for sure now. He closed his eyes when he saw her face.

"Mebuki," whispered Minato. He saw that her neck was slit. Kushina was going to this hard. She was good friends with Mebuki and adored Sakura.

Sakura was only six months going on to seven months at the month. She was now motherless. Her father has been kept a secret but now that secret will be known. She will most likely carry his name from now on, Hatake.

Kakashi, is only fourteen but a father. It wasn't accidental but an understanding. Mebuki was slowly getting out of active Anbu status, She was training young Anbus. Kakashi has been in Anbu for awhile but soon he will be given seduction missions. Mebuki was only twenty-two but still an age gap. Kakashi only trusted her for this training and she taught him. She wanted a kid but had no partner of any kind. Her kekke genkai was one to be passed down. She was the last of her clan that they knew of. Kakashi was also the last of his clan, with him in Anbu there was a higher chance that he will be the last. So Minato allowed it to happen and it was sealed information, not even the elders knew of it. Sakura was given her mother's last name and Kakashi was named godfather.

Minato knew Kakashi will take care of her and he will help. Kakashi might want to stay in Anbu but no more solo missions for him. At least Sakura won't go into the system like others will. She still has her father while others lost both last night.

He watched them pick up the light red-haired woman. He went back to the Hokage Tower. He surveyed the damages on his way there while thinking who Mebuki was fighting. There was carnage of a battle and he was glad that she didn't go down without a fight.

He made it to the Hokage Tower and went to where the children were being kept if they hadn't been picked up yet. He noticed a lot were still there but it was understanding for some parents were helping out in the village. He was glad he was able to protect this, so these children could have lives.

He walked up to one of the helpers, "Sakura Haruno please?"

The helper smiled, "Of course Hokage-sama."

She walked over to wear some cribs were and lifted up a pink haired child. The child looked at Minato and smiled, She was used to seeing Minato.

Minato smiled and lifted the little girl in his arms, "thank you."

He went to his office while watching Sakura take in her surroundings. She was looking for her mother. It's been awhile since she's seen her. She was missing her her and wanted to snuggle into her warmth.

"Mama," asked Sakura. Minato's smile faltered. He knew how smart Sakura was. SHe could talk well, more than average baby her age. She could already sit up on her own.

He walked into his office to see two people already waiting for him. One was one he was going to summon and the other was a talented chunin.

The silver-haired boy narrowed his one-eye with questions. Minato sat down and Sakura's eyes found Kakashi. She smiled, "Kashi!"

Asuma knew their news was important and needed to be said. So before Kakashi could get questioning why little blossom was here, he stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama there is important news that we must share before your news. It has to do with the safety of the village," explained Asuma.

Minato looked to Asuma, "Go on Sarutobi."

Asuma cleared his throat, "Last night Kakashi and I were stationed outside the tower. We came face to face with Orochimaru."

Minato's eyes widened then looked down to Sakura, "Did you confront him?"

Kakashi nodded while Asuma verbally answered, "Yes but now blows were thrown. He mentioned killing one person already. A woman I think. He said her, He also said he was here for a child."

Minato looked down at the child in his arms. Sakura might or might not be the child, Orochimaru was after. Mebuki was killed protecting the village and can't even tell if that's why Mebuki engaged instead of warning others. Only time will tell but right now he had to worry about the little girl in his arms and his student.

"Kakashi we need to talk," Minato stated. He looked at Asuma which told him this was a private conversation. Asuma headed to the door when Kakashi spoke.

"Minato-sensei I would like it if Asuma stays. If he can that is," Minato nodded his okay. Sakura looked at Kakashi again and reached out her arms to him. Kakashi took her and settled her in his arms.

Minato took a deep breath, "Earlier today I was taken to a spot in the forest away from the nine-tail attack. There was a body with a slit neck. It looked like there was an intense battle."

While Minato talked, Kakashi was wondering why he was sharing this. He was also thinking why hasn't Mebuki picked up Sakura. Surely she wasn't in the hospital or out helping still. When body was mentioned he looked at Sakura with dread.

"I'm sorry to say the body was of a woman. It was none other than Mebuki Haruno. After what you told me, I believe that she confronted Orochimaru and died protecting the village. She couldn't get help because all available personal were busy obviously. I can't say if Sakura was his target but we have to safely assume she might be," Minato stopped to give Kakashi time to digest it.

Kakashi looked down at his daughter knowing that her world just crumbled and she didn't know it yet. Her mother was dead. He knew how it felt to lose your mother at a young age. He hugged her closed his one eye.

Minato continued, "She's your daughter Kakashi. You need to choose if she stays with you or goes-."

"She stays with me. I promised Mebuki I would take care of her. She's my blood. Even if Mebuki decided to keep her out of my life, I would of fought for her," stated Kakashi.

"Okay. Well I know you'll want to in Anbu. We will just change what type of missions. Also no solos of course. We also need to think about her name," explained Minato.

Kakashi looked at Minato, "I want her name to be Sakura Hatake. I was going to offer it when she was older. She's the heir to the Hatake clan even if I have more. I also would like it if Asuma, you and Kushina would be godparents?"

Asuma smiled, "I would be honored."

"Same for us. I know Kushina would love it. We already have the new Uchiha boy but with us having a boy. She will now have a girl to spoil. Plus she already loves Sakura. It's an honor. Okay I'll make sure that goes in her file," Minato was glad how this was going.

"We should have a funeral for Mebuki," offered Kakashi.

Minato smiled brighter, "We will. She'll also be honored on the K.I.A. Monument. Also until you find a bigger place, I suggest you stay at Mebuki's temporarily."

Sakura was playing with Kakashi's fingers and seemed like she was counting them which would be impossible for her age. Asuma was watching her and was amazed. He knew she was going to be smart like her parents.

Kakashi agreed to live there temporarily. Sakura started to get hungry so Minato told them to go but first told them to keep the truth about Mebuki's death and Orochimaru's visit quiet.

Kakashi and Asuma left and Sakura watched everything go by. Minato watched them from his window knowing this was going to be a long road for Kakashi.


	2. First day at the Academy

**I do not own Naruto at all. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: **Sakura is Kakashi's daughter. She is the god daughter of Asuma Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They will survive and the Uchiha's will also have no massacre. No Madara. Sakura has to deal with the same problem her father faced: being the granddaughter of Sakumo Hatake, who was considered a dishonored shinobi. She will still be on Team 7. Kakashi has to learn to be a father and a teacher. He has to watch his daughter grow and fall in love. It's been so long since I've read the whole series but a lot of changes. Sakura is going to be different, Sasuke doesn't defect, and Naruto will be different cause he has his parents. This is a SasuSaku and NaruHina.

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi Hatake was at the K.I.A. Memorial monument like he does everyday he was in the village. He was visiting his teammates and a former ANBU mentor.

"Mebuki, Sakura is five as you know. She's starting the academy today. I know I shouldn't be worried or scared. She's strong and smart. I've been helping her with her stamina and chakra reserves without endangering her chakra development. She's our baby girl, you should be here. Should be the one taking here to the academy for her orientation. Well I have to go since I can't be late today," he placed his hand on the memorial in silent prayer.

He made it to the house he used he used to live in as a kid. He decided to raise Sakura there for she could have a yard to play in. Minato and Kushina helped him clean it up to live in. Also the spare rooms came in handy when Asuma would stay over.

He walked in Sakura's room and couldn't help but smile. She was sleeping soundly with Pakkun curled up at the bottom of her bed. Pakkun and the others considered her their pup.

Pakkun looked up to him and knew it was time to get up. That their pup has grown. She was going to start the academy today and knew she would be fine. She was truly her parents daughter.

Kakashi squatted down to his daughter's level. He lightly shook her, "Blossom time to get up. You start the academy today,"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was comfortable in her bed. She looked to her father, who was watching her. She knew it was finally the day she can start the academy. Following in her parents footsteps. She smiled at him and he messed up her hair in a loving matter.

"I'll make breakfast while you get ready. Then we'll go to the entrance ceremony," Kakashi said while leaving her room. Pakkun followed him out tiredly.

Sakura got out of bed and went to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of black shorts from a drawer. From another drawer she grabbed a mesh tank top. She slipped on the tight black shorts and put the tank top on. She then went over to her closet to grab a dark blue kimono with a light blue obi. On the back was the Hatake Clan symbol in white to see it against the dark blue. The kimono went to just above her knees. She added dark blue wrist warmers. _(Think of Tsunade's outfit as a kid.) _She went to the bathroom brush her teeth and do her hair. Her hair went down to her shoulders and she put it up in pigtails. She had bangs and put a black ribbon in her hair to frame her face with her bangs.

Sakura had a slightly big forehead but her father always said it was fine. So she wasn't truly bothered by it. She grabbed her bag which had her writing utensils and papers.

Making it downstairs to the kitchen she could smell breakfast. Her dad was making breakfast like he said he would. There was an omelet waiting for her on the table. Her father joined her when he finished cooking his. They ate in silence and Kakashi rinsed their plates when they were finished.

They left the house after putting on their standard ninja sandals. They made it to the yard when Kakashi lifted Sakura onto his shoulders. No matter who it was that was carrying Sakura, she would be on their shoulders. Only time she was in arms was when she was tired. Pakkun walked alongside them.

They made it to the Academy where other parents with new students were. Sakura from her vantage point saw Kushina with the Uchihas and the Hyugas weren't that far away. She also saw her godfather the Fourth Hokage standing on the stage.

Kakashi put her down while Pakkun took his spot next to her. She was excited but kept a small smile smile on her face. Also there were many people she didn't know her.

"Sakura-chan," she heard the yell of her name. She knew that voice from anywhere. She rolled her eyes as a blonde boy with blue eyes came into her view.

"Hello Naruto," she greeted.

Naruto Namikaze is the son the Fourth Hokage, Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Sakura has known him all her life. She was about seven months older than him. Her father was on the genin team. Minato was the sensei for.

Naruto was very hyper, excitable, and didn't know when to shut up. She was always thought he was an idiot. He thought everything was a joke and she honestly thought he was joking when he said he was joining the Academy.

"I'm one step closer to becoming the Hokage," Naruto stated. That's always been his dream but to Sakura it was a joke.

"Naruto," Sakura heard the voice of her godmother calling him. She saw that Kushina was heading towards them along with the Uchihas. She's met the Uchiha's a few times before.

She met Itachi and Shisui first that she can recall. They call her by her nickname Blossom. Her father was walking around the village with her when she met them. She met Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke while walking around the village with her godfather Asuma. She remembers the look Sasuke had when he realized Itachi knew her. Naruto was also there with his mother and gloated that his best friends were finally meeting.

She knew they knew each other since she seen Sasuke at Naruto's birthdays. She just normally kept to herself. Also that's when she was in her temperamental stage. She was three at the time.

"You can't run off like that," scolded Kushina.

Sakura smirked cause Naruto was always in trouble. He couldn't stay out of trouble no matter what. Kushina looked to us.

She smiled, "Nice to see you on time. I was worried that you would be late. I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura showed up without you."

Kushina would always scold Kakashi on his tardiness while Minato would just chuckle and smile. He knew Kakashi was one of his best shinobi. Kushina was afraid that Sakura would be the fix but nope. She was also afraid she would pick up this bad habit.

"Well I couldn't be late today now could I? Blossom here would kick my butt. Honestly she scares me," Kakashi stated. Sakura was glaring at him.

Kushina looked to Sakura with a smile, "Good morning Sakura-hime. Excited to be starting the academy."

Sakura noticed they were all looking at her. Kushina and Mikoto were smiling, Fugaku looked like he had some place to be, Itachi and Shisui looked proud, Naruto well he looked like his idiot self, and Sasuke looked like he just to be left alone.

Sakura and Sasuke were okay being in each other's presence. At first Sasuke did show jealousy with Itachi treated but he realized it was different. His mom did it also when she saw Sakura. It was like she was sister/daughter to them. He realized he was still the younger brother and his mother's little boy.

Sakura smiled to them, "Good morning. I'm just glad to be following my parents footsteps. I want to be able to protect the ones I care about."

Kakashi's eye crinkled knowing his daughter was definitely one to be proud of. She truly was growing up. He knew he wasn't going to let her graduate before she was twelve. She deserved to have a childhood. Also there is no war like it was with him.

Minato wouldn't allow it. Especially after Danzo and the elders tried to force Minato to send Sakura at three years old. Minato wasn't a fan of theirs so he replaced them and got rid of Root. He never fully believed in Root and what Danzo would think. The new elders were Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, and Shikaku Nara.

Minato was good friends with Fugaku and knew that the Uchiha was one of the oldest clans in the village. He deserved the recognition also being the head of the Uchiha Police Force, he was good with civilians. He also wanted the same peace as Minato and worked well with others. Fugaku and Hiashi are proving that there is no bad blood between the two powerful clans for they want to protect their home village.

A bell rang and the crowd of parents and new students looked to the podium. Minato was standing behind it and started,

"Good morning everyone. It's the start of new year at the academy. I am pleased to see the new generation starting this year. You kids are the future, the protection of this village. I hope to see you all the hitai-ate when you pass your graduation later in life. So I hope you enjoy and learn."

People clapped and the kids headed to the building. Kakashi stopped Sakura before she walked off, "Either me or Asuma will get you after school today."

Sakura nodded and went off into the academy. She found the board where she will find out what room she'll be in and who her instructor was. She found her name and went to the room.

She saw Naruto and Sasuke were both in the class along with a few others she recognize. Naruto was waving to her like an idiot. She walked over to the seat that was empty next to Sasuke.

A young chunin around the age of sixteen. He had a scar across his nose.

"My name is Iruka Umino. You can call me Iruka-sensei. Today we started later than usual since the orientation was this morning. Today we will go over the rules and what you need for class."

**~Outside with Parents~**

Minato got off the platform and headed to where his wife was. She was with his former student and the Uchihas. He noticed the other clans here and they started to head to where he was going. Including the two other elders of the village. This year had many powerful clans having kids enrolled.

Minato made it to the group when looked at his student, "Wow you're here."

"Of course had to make sure sure Blossom made it. Don't want her to pick up the bad habit of being late," countered Kakashi.

"Wait a minute? Hatake you have a kid," asked Chouza Akimichi.

Shikaku Nara smirked, "Yes he does. Smart little thing. Probably rivals my son's level."

Not everyone knew Kakashi has a daughter.

"We have a strong generation starting their education," shared Minato.

"Well of course we have the Hyuga Heiress, Uchiha second heir, Hokage's son (Kakashi snorted), the next Ino-Shika-Cho combo, Aburame clan, Inuzuka clan, and a Hatake," explained Hiashi Hyuga.

"Mebuki Haruno's daughter is in this class," shared Kushina. She wanted to see the others reaction. Not even all the Uchiha's knew.

"Her daughter is here. I always wondered what happened to her," exclaimed Inoichi Yamanaka.

"You've met her multiple times Mikoto," teased Kushina.

The Uchiha matriarch looked even more confused. She was trying to remember Mebuki. She met her a few times while she was out with Kushina not long before and after having Sasuke. She remembered seeing a baby with pink hair and a teenager helping her out. Pink hair!

"Sakura is Mebuki's daughter. I remember her now. That pink hair and Kakashi you were always helping her when I saw you. You were only what looked like fourteen," Mikoto couldn't believe she forgot. She got along with Mebuki. She thought they could be good friends and her daughter was only a few months older than Sasuke. She never knew the father though but now it made sense why Kakashi was around her. She remembered how sad Kushina was when she told her, her other best friend died and that Sakura would be living with her father. That she was deemed godmother of Sakura.

Everybody there but Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Shikaku, Itachi, and Shisui looked surprised. Shikaku knew because he watched Sakura a few times in the Hokage Tower. He knew Mebuki and he knew Sakura was hers just by the eyes. Those green eyes belonged to Mebuki. Itachi and Shisui looked up Kakashi when they met him. Wanted to know who was the mother of Blossom.

"Yes Sakura is Mebuki's and mine daughter," Kakashi confirmed.

After that the group split off to do work or other things.

**~Classroom~**

Sakura listening to Iruka explain the rules of the academy. Most of them were simple like don't be late, respect each other, no fights unless authorized, weapons not allowed, and etc.

It was lunch time and they were allowed to out in the courtyard. Sakura found a nice place under one of the the trees. Her dad made it the night before but it was still delicious. She was enjoying the last few bites of her lunch when a few girls came up to her.

"Why are you lucky enough to sit next to Sasuke-kun," asked a girl with purple hair with a nasty tone. She was with a girl who had light brown hair and another with short spiky red hair.

The red head with a snotty attitude snarled, "Stay away from him."

The brunette laughed while Ami continued, "Why would anybody want to be around you with that large forehead."

Sakura didn't respond. Her forehead she knew was a bit on the large side but she knew she will grow into it. She can also tell they are just saying things out of jealousy. She noticed before that the girls would stare at Sasuke when she entered class.

"What's the matter forehead? Can't talk," the purple head named Ami.

"Leave her alone," Sakura heard a voice. It's a voice she knew. It was the opposite of Naruto's loud voice.

Sakura looked behind the girls to see Sasuke frowning. He wasn't impressed by these three girls. He watched from his spot with Naruto that these girls headed towards Sakura. He could tell by their stance they were saying something. Probably something mean.

Naruto was talking his ear off. He didn't even pay attention to Sakura. Naruto was in love with her according to himself. He's known her all his life just like Sasuke. Sasuke though noticed from the times he has seen Sakura before was at Naruto's birthdays. Very rarely did he see her other times. He knew they shard godparents but they weren't thrust upon each other.

He noticed that Sakura didn't really get along with Naruto. She was quiet and always called Naruto an idiot. It seemed like Naruto was more of a pain in her side than friendship. Like at Naruto's birthday parties she would read by herself or stay near adults.

Sasuke once asked Naruto about why she was like that. The idiot responded it was because she was so in love with him(Naruto), she was too shy to come near him. Which to Sasuke knew was a lie, Sakura would hit Naruto if he kept bugging her after she would ask to stop.

Sasuke focused back on the girls and noticed they were still standing in front of Sakura. Sakura was just up and he heard the purple haired girl call Sakura forehead in a nasty tone. He realized they were harassing her. Something inside of him didn't like it so he intervened.

Ami turned to the other two, "Kasumi, Fuki lets go."

The two followed her for they didn't want to be on Sasuke's bad side. They went off while Sasuke went up to Sakura.

Sakura looked up to Sasuke, "Thank you for that. You didn't have to help me. I know my forehead is a bit on large side but I don't let it bother me much. I know those girls were just jealous because they like you. I can't change how I look. I was ignoring them. It's just easier than giving them any kind of reaction."

Sasuke just listened to her for he's never heard her speak this much before. He thought before she wasn't that smart but now it seems he was wrong. She seemed to him to be more mature than anyone in his class. Maybe because she doesn't know anybody yet she's shy.

"Still they shouldn't be going after you. By the way I know we've met before but I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke held his hand out.

Sakura saw it, "Sakura Haruno."

She smiled and so did he. She knew he couldn't be bad, his family seemed nice. Shisui always tried to make her laugh and Itachi always smiled to her. She thought for a while Sasuke was mad at her for how Itachi would treat her.

"Sorry," Sakura wants their new friendship to be without any past problems.

Sasuke sat down next to her confused, "Why are you sorry?"

Sakura smiled lightly, "Well for when we were younger. I noticed you would glare at me every time I was around Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes widen, he never realized she noticed him glaring, "That wasn't your fault. My brother is just always busy. He always puts off the time he's suppose to train me. So seeing him like how he is with you made me jealous. I didn't realize you were like me."

Sakura's brow knitted together. Sasuke saw this and knew he had to explain more.

"I confronted him on it. He told me you only have your dad and that he's busy with missions. Minato also told me about you. He told me that you were always hanging out with him or your other godparents. It took Itachi explaining to me to piece it together. I have both my parents but my father pays more attention to my brother. Since he's already a chunin already, recently promoted. So he's busier training than before. My mom spoils me to make it up but its not the same. You though only have your dad who's on active duty," explained Sasuke.

To say the least, Sakura was shocked. She has never heard Sasuke speak so much before. Yea she's seen him talk to Naruto but Naruto normally commandeers the conversation. She wanted to talk more but the bell rang. Sasuke helped her and they walked back to the classroom.

**~After school~**

The final bell rang and Iruka let them out. Naruto was already the troublemaker of the class. She walked out to see Asuma there waiting for her. She also saw Kushina with Mikoto. She waved to the two and headed towards Asuma.

Asuma watched her walk towards him with a smile. He couldn't believe she was attending the academy already. No more all day hanging out or midnight shenanigans. She was growing up and her innocence will be leaving in a few years now. He knew she knew how the shinobi life was but she was still a kid.

Sakura made it to him, "Hello Asu."

"Hey Blossom," he smiled at her. Then picked her up to his shoulders. He loved spoiling his Sakura-hime. He also gave her a lollipop which was her oral fixation. He got her hooked on them when she questioned his smoking habit. They left the academy grounds. With Sakura enjoying her lollipop and sharing a little about her day.

Sasuke and Naruto came out together. Sasuke looked for Sakura and saw that she was already leaving. Well he knew he would see her the next day so he went over to his mother.

"Aw man Sakura-chan is already leaving. I was hoping she would hang out today," Naruto stated sadly watching Sakura go farther from the Academy.

Mikoto, Kushina, and Sasuke all watched Naruto with different reactions. Kushina knew that Naruto had a crush on Sakura, he likes hanging out with her. Mikoto saw how Sasuke looked for when he came out. He never really paid attention to her before but she thinks something new was beginning. Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. He felt like Sakura was different from the other girls.

"Naruto, you guys will probably spend less time together," Kushina explained.

Naruto's head snapped to his mom, "Nani?"

Well now that you guys are in the academy. Training will be important to start if you haven't. Sakura's training I know is being increased," Kushina stated.

"Yea, I mean I train and I'll train more to practice what we learn here," Sasuke threw that in.

"Training. Well who's going to train me," asked Naruto.

Sasuke snorted, "Most train alone because what we learn we can do alone."

"Exactly both Sasuke and Itachi train on their own," Mikoto shared.

"What about Sakura-chan, she left with her godfather," Naruto wasn't grasping the seriousness.

Mikoto was curious too. She knew Sakura was the Hatake clan heir and that Sakura was, she heard from Itachi, a prodigy, genius.

"Sakura is ahead of the curve Naruto. I won't be surprised if she graduates before any of you," Kushina looked at her son with a smile.

Sasuke froze. Sakura might be graduating before him. He knew she was smart, she was always reading from what Naruto told him. She seemed pretty smart from when he talked to her earlier today. He can honestly see themselves becoming friends. He can't do that if she leaves in a few years for she'll be busy with missions.

The two mothers bid farewell and led their boys in different directions. Kushina led Naruto to the tower while Mikoto led Sasuke to the weapons shop. She was going to get him some shuriken to practiced with.

Mikoto decided to ask, "How was your first day?"

Sasuke smiled, "It was good. We learned the rules of the class and what the academy is for and its importance."

"Did you meet anyone new," Mikoto was wondering if she was expecting any new faces to see. She knew what clans have kids his age.

Sasuke's smile grew, "Not really but I officially met Sakura on my own. Other girls were bullying her."

Mikoto frowned, "Why were they bullying her?"

"Well they said she has a large forehead. Also because they were jealous she sat next to me. She was ignoring them but I thought it was rude cause these girls were definitely below her," Sasuke distastefully explained the girls.

Mikoto saw that Sakura would probably become his other best friend along with Naruto. Maybe even more in the future but that also depends on Sakura's time in the academy.

Asuma got Sakura home to the Hatake compound. It was small but it served it's purposes. They had their own training area and her father was waiting for her.

"Tou-sama," Sakura squealed. She slid down Asuma's back and ran to her father.

Kakashi's eye crinkle and he caught her in a hug. He then put her down, "How was your first day Blossom?"

Asuma was wondering too. He was worried a little since she was a little too quiet on the way home.

Sakura looked down for a second, "Today went well until lunch. Some girls started teasing me about my forehead. They were just jealous because I sat down next to Sasuke and they didn't. Then Sasuke came up to them and practically told them to leave me alone. I was ignoring them then after they left. Sasuke stayed and hung out with me."

Kakashi was proud cause he knew how Sakura felt about her forehead. She kept her temper in check. Asuma was thinking along the same but he kind of wished Sakura hit them. Logically he knew she acted the smart way but letting go once in a while and being a kid was good.

"Well I have a gift for you. I got it when I graduated when I was five. It seems to me now would be good even though you're in the academy," Kakashi handed Sakura a package.

Sakura looked at it and took in the size. She then unwrapped it and saw that it was a box. It was too heavy to be clothes. She lifted the lid to see a tanto in a sheath. The handle had a cherry blossom engraved in it.

"It's just like the one I inherited. I would have given you that one but it was broke during the war. It was called White Light Chakra Sabre. When we put our chakra in it when slashed our chakra appears white, it's how my father got the name White Fang. I have made altercations done for this one when I commissioned it. It will be good for you kekkei genkei and if you get the affinity for lighting it will also be good," explained Kakashi.

Sakura was in awe. She hugged her father. She knew she will have an affinity to lighting. She can already manipulate water. She hasn't been able to turn it to ice. She knew she was a descendant of the Yuki clan of the Mist. Her dad had some scrolls from her mother on techniques that he couldn't copy from her.

Kakashi showed her basic moves with the blade. Also talked about training schedule. She can train a few hours a day but she can still hang out with friends. Kakashi, Asuma, or Kurenai have to be present. Just to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. If they were busy with missions or other stuff she can only train what she learns in the academy.

Overall Sakura had a very good day. She knows those girls probably won't leave her alone but she can ignore them. Even though it hurt when they made fun of her forehead. Sasuke though surprised her. She didn't think he would be the one to come to her aid. She assumed Naruto would if he noticed but he was being his usual knucklehead self.

That night she set her alarm since she will be walking by herself or maybe Pakkun will be with her. In bed she looked over to her blade and thought of her grandfather.

Sakumo Hatake had so much respect, as much as one of the legendary sanins. Until he failed a very sensitive mission. He chose to save his teammates instead of completing the mission. Because of that he lost respect of some of the village while others saw him as a hero. But the spark of lost respect ate away at him to the point he took his own life leaving his only child alone in the world.

Kakashi never really talks about it but Minato told her since people would whisper about her and she noticed. Her father one of the greats of his generation but he has suffered. He is a veteran of the Third Shinobi War and he lost his two teammates. She knows how he got his sharigan eye and how Rin died.

She knew the burden he held and the guilt. He has brought the Hatake clan back to its former glory. She knows the same burden is on her because of having a great father and mother its expected. She wanted to make them proud and protect the ones she care about. That's what they have both taught her.

Sakura snuggled in her bed and she heard her door creak open. It was already open but it was opened more. She felt small added weight on her bed. She figured it was Pakkun by how he was snuggling up to the bottom of her bed.

She felt a hand on her head, "Good night Blossom."

She knew it was her dad since he always came in with Pakkun. He then kissed her on her forehead like he always done, making her smile.

**I hope you like it so far. I will be doing one shots later that tie in the story. I have a few written but I won't post them until I'm a little further in this story. **


	3. Six Months Later

**I do not own Naruto at all. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: **Sakura is Kakashi's daughter. She is the god daughter of Asuma Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They will survive and the Uchiha's will also have no massacre. No Madara. Sakura has to deal with the same problem her father faced: being the granddaughter of Sakumo Hatake, who was considered a dishonored shinobi. She will still be on Team 7. Kakashi has to learn to be a father and a teacher. He has to watch his daughter grow and fall in love. It's been so long since I've read the whole series but a lot of changes. Sakura is going to be different, Sasuke doesn't defect, and Naruto will be different cause he has his parents. This is a SasuSaku and NaruHina.

**Chapter 2**

Six months have passed since Sakura started the Academy. Things have been going well. She was slowly improving her skills with her blade. Her water manipulation was going well. Her speed was getting faster each day. Her dad had her wearing weights to increase her speed.

Academy was going well but things were starting to become easy. She wasn't number one in her class because she saw no reason to show all her skills. It was part of the life of the shinobi. Sasuke was top in the class. He performed everything perfectly so far. His test scores weren't bad either. Sakura would perform well when asked, she was starting to get bored. Most of the information she knew. She knew all the shinobi rules by heart.

It was lunch time, Sasuke,Naruto, and Sakura were eating together. Naruto still annoyed Sakura but she knew how to tune him out. Sasuke and her were slowly becoming friends. The girls still picked on Sakura when they can but Sasuke always glared at them.

"Sakura-chan if your training so much why haven't you been showing it off," asked Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto, "Because a shinobi must always keep their techniques to themselves. If I were to reveal my true skill everyone would know of it. Some clans have hidden techniques and going around like a baka to show them off, is stupid."

"Well we are in the same village, so why should it matter," Naruto can be dense.

"Because in exams later on we might have have to fight each other," Sakura wanted to smack him.

Lunch ended not long after that. They were starting history of the nine-tailed fox fox attack. Because they were now on the fourth Hokage.

Iruka looked around before starting, "The night of the nine-tails attack we lost many shinobi. Luckily the Fourth Hokage was able to stop the attack and save the whole village."

Sakura zoned out. She knew about it already. Her mother was one of the many causalities. Sasuke looked and noticed Sakura wasn't paying attention. To him that was unusual. He saw her hands were clenched into fists. He never felt comfortable asking her what happened to her mother. He didn't think they were were close enough for that but now he had a hunch.

The class ended for the day and Sasuke caught up to Sakura. He looked at her, "Lets hang out today."

Sakura looked at him. He wasn't asking but more like commanding. She just following him out of the academy grounds. Luckily Naruto wasn't following them since he got detention again. Sasuke was glad for that, for he didn't want the baka to join them.

Sakura didn't have to be home until five, if she wanted to stay out later she needed a guardian. So she followed Sasuke. Sasuke led her towards the training grounds he used. He normally used the public ones during the week.

When they got there he looked to Sakura. He was scared but didn't show it. The reason he brought her out here was to talk without others around. The subject he wanted to know is sensitive. Sakura might not even tell him even though they've been getting closer these past six months.

Sakura sat down, "So what's up?"

Sasuke sat down next to her, "Are you okay?"

"Why are you asking," Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Well in class when Iruka-sensei mentioned the nine-tails attack, you tensed up by clenching your fists. You don't have to tell me why. I just want to make sure you're okay," explained Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him. She's never really talked about her mother before. She doesn't remember her because of how little she was at the time. She's talked to her father and Minato but never anybody else.

She took a breath, "My mother was one of the casualties from the nine-tails attack. I was six months old and lived with my mother until that happened. I've been told that I was happy baby with her. My father was only fifteen at the time. He was deemed my godfather but at her death, he took me in. He tells me even if my mother was still alive, he would of told me he was my father and be there. That's why I'm always late to Naruto's birthday parties because I'm visiting her. Those days I rather be by myself or with my dad."

Sasuke sat there listening to her and watching her face. To him she truly was different than other girls. She to him still took care of her looks but wasn't just caring about her looks. She trained and it wasn't just because of her father being a shinobi. Other girls from clans didn't train like her and would try to stalk him.

Sasuke grabbed her hand. He didn't know what he would do without his kaa-san. Also he realized Sakura was going to be the clan head of the Hatake's, which would make her an heiress. She didn't have anyone to help her in that aspect.

"I know its not much but I'm sorry about your mother," Sasuke offered.

Sakura lightly squeezed his hand, "Thanks."

They spent the afternoon talking and helping each other on some of the academy techniques. They split up and headed in other directions.

Sakura ended up at home to see Asuma sitting in the front smoking. It made her realize she was out of lollipops. Been out for awhile and been busy training to remember her favorite addiction.

"Hey blossom. Figured you'd turn up since you weren't at your usual spot here," greeted Asuma.

"Hi Asu. I was with Sasuke. Where's dad since he's not her from what I can tell," responded Sakura.

Asuma frowned, "Well blossom sorry to break the news. While you were in class, he was sent on a week long mission. No worries he's not alone. He's filling in for a fellow jonin-sensei since the sensei couldn't go."

Sakura tensed, she knew a team if they were genins would be safer than if they were chunins. She knew her father would be fine but she always worried when he had week long missions. She has had this fear since she was three that's always been in the back of her mind.

"I'm with you until thursday cause then I have a mission. Kurenai will watch you or you can go to Kushina and Minato," Asuma knew Sakura would prefer Kurenai. He knew Sakura loved her other godparents but Naruto would drive her nuts.

Naruto truly knew how to set off Sakura's temper. Plus her mood is going to be touchy since this is Kakashi's first week long mission since she started the academy. Minato tries to keep them down but Kakashi is one of his best. With this time of peace though Minato has been able to keep it down. Kakashi would do day or overnight missions all the time.

Sakura walked into her house and slid off her sandals. She then continued on to her room where she placed her school bag. She grabbed her homework out and began. That was the routine. The moment she came home and had homework, she would do it. It didn't take her long at all.

Downstairs Asuma was reading knowing Blossom was doing homework. He knows if she needs help she will ask. He heard her come down and was able to tell she was finished.

"What's up," Asuma continued reading.

"Since its still light outside. I haven't worked on my water manipulation today yet," she suggested.

Asuma smile and got up. They headed outside to the training ground that had a small river. Sakura went to the edge and slowly relaxed. She started to swirl to manipulate a little water to swirl around her. She can make water from the moisture in the air but it takes more chakra. She wants to master manipulation before mastering that. Her kekkei genkai allows her to use water/wind chakra to form ice.

She hasn't been able to turn it into ice than back into water. Separating the molecules to turn it back to water is a little more complicated. According to her father she's doing fine but she can't tell if she's ahead or behind. Plus she does have a dojutsu to unlock still. She studies the scrolls to learn and understand her bloodline.

She pulled more water up to swirl around her. Asuma thought she looked stunning. While the enemy might be in awe with this sight, Asuma knew she was deadly. Her mother was that way. He never worked with her but heard the stories.

Asuma looked at Sakura. He saw Mebuki's eyes, her hair was a result of the mixture of the parents, but her looks were her father. Forehead was mother but as time goes on she'll grow into it. Her jaw was her father.

Asuma was brought back to his senses when he felt water hit his face. He saw another wave of water come for him so he dodged. Sakura kept aiming a stream of water at Asuma. Asuma would go at different speeds.

After an hour Sakura was getting tired cause Asuma was at full speed. Asuma smiled proudly for she kept up pretty well. She didn't hit him but he timed her a few seconds off and her control to change direction is improving.

Asuma cooked them dinner then after they played a game of shogi. Sakura definitely was in her element. She might not be a future tactician but she was able to play out scenarios in her head. All moves she controlled his moves. She prepared for every move like how her father assesses his missions. Sakura went to bed not long after she beat him.

The next day at class Iruka asked Sakura to stay a bit during lunch. Sakura walked up to Iruka, "You wanted to talk to me Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled, "Yes Sakura I did. I wanted to talk about your progress in class."

Sakura's nose wrinkled, Iruka saw, "Don't worry it's not bad. Actually it's very good news. With your scores on tests and your skills, I believe you're ready to graduate to genin."

Sakura looked at Iruka surprised, "What? Well thank you for the suggestion but I don't think I'm ready."

"Well I sent a note to Asuma since I know your father is out. We will talk more after class. Go enjoy the rest of your lunch," Iruka stated.

Sakura left and joined Sasuke and Naruto outside. Sasuke was looking at her like he was waiting for her. She sat down next to him while Naruto was scarfing his food down.

Sasuke asked, "Everything okay?"

Sakura looked at him with a small smile, "Yes. Iruka-sensei wanted to tell me how he thinks I'm ready to graduate. He's going to talk to Asuma oji-san after school."

Naruto started choking on his food while Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"But Sakura-chan you're only five years old," exclaimed Naruto. Sakura was just quiet and realized she got Naruto to stop eating.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, "Idiot. Don't you know about her father. He graduated at five and promoted up by the time he was six."

Naruto's mouth was hanging open while Sakura blushed a little. Sasuke just kept staring ahead of him. He's never felt this emotion before. He's been upset but never anger. He's seen his father show this emotion once in awhile.

"I told him I wasn't ready though," explained Sakura. Naruto seemed content and continued eating. Sasuke though kept looking at anything but Sakura. It stayed like that except when Sasuke glared Iruka-sensei while taking his seat.

When the final bell rang, Sakura remained in her seat in her seat while everyone left. Not long after Asuma walked in with a curious smile.

"Welcome Sautobi-san," Iruka greeted.

"Hello Umino-san," Asuma greeted back. He went next to Sakura and leaned back into the table.

Iruka took a breath, "I called you here today since her father is out on a mission. While her other godfather is obviously busy. I believe Sakura is ready to graduate."

Asuma smirked with pride, "Well as wonderful it is. Sakura isn't ready to graduate. I know Kakashi wants her in until she is twelve. Wants her to graduate with her class."

Iruka frowned, "I believe she's a prodigy like her father. She's advance for this class. If she doesn't feel ready to graduate, we should think about moving her to a higher class."

"Thank you for the suggestion but Sakura will be staying in the class she's in. She's fine where she's at," stated Asuma.

Sakura smiled. She didn't want to leave her friends. People already whisper about her when they realize she's the granddaughter of Sakumo Hatake. She wanted to make the Hatake clan name proud like her father but on her own.

Sakura and Asuma left not long after that. They didn't train that day but instead visited Kurenai and walked around the village.

~**Naruto**~

Naruto got home after stopping at Ichiraku's. He couldn't believe that Sakura could be leaving them. He also didn't understand how Sakura was up for graduation. Sure she always passed her tests with flying colors but her skills were average.

So yea he got in trouble for ditching or pulling pranks. He should be great for he's the Hokage's son. He wants to make his own name and let everyone else see he's more than the Fourth Hokage's son. That he is Naruto Namikaze.

He saw his parents together in the living room. His father seemed to be doing work that he brought with him. This was a compromise so he wouldn't spend all day in the office. If was needed he would be summoned and Minato was okay with that.

"Hello Naruto-kun. What's up with that face," greeted his mother Kushina.

Naruto looked to his parents, "Hello. It's not fair. Sakura was told today that she is ready for graduation."

Minato chuckled, "I was wondering when Iruka would be bringing it up."

Naruto looked ay his father shocked, "Nani?"

"Well Sakura is technically ready in skills but not emotionally. Also she won't be, I know my former student. He won't let her graduate until she's twelve," explained Minato.

Naruto sat there and realized how great Sakura was. He always thought she was cute and he's jealous now. Still it amazed him how smart she was.

~**Sasuke**~

Sasuke got home after spending the afternoon training. He was still in a foul mood. He wasn't smiling like usual.

"I'm home," he called out while slipping he ninja sandals off.

"Kitchen Sasuke-kun," he heard his mother Mikoto call out.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen with a frown. His father was at the table drinking a cup of tea while Itachi raised his eyebrow at Sasuke.

Mikoto was cooking but smiled at Sasuke, "What's with the frown?"

Sasuke's frown lighten up, "Sakura was told by Iruka-sensei that she's up for graduation."

Sasuke sat down with a pout, "Well Sasuke-kun things like this happen. I told you when you started that it can happen."

"I know but she's my friend. She's one of the only girls not to cling to me. She's not a fangirl. She's a better friend than Naruto. If she graduates, she'll be busy with missions and more training," shared Sasuke.

"Otouto, you know this is the life of ninja. Remember I graduated at age seven. It's part of life. You should be proud. Yes you'll probably barely see her if she graduates but if she does be happy. Find a way to spend time, you guys are friends," Itachi shared.

Mikoto watched her sons and she remembered how Kushina said Sakura was ahead. She never thought it would be this soon but from what she heard she was her father's daughter. She was worried how this would affect Sasuke. Also even though Sakura would be only a genin,if anything happened to her. Sasuke will probably take it badly. He's already protective of her just by what he did the first day of Academy.

She always noticed that Sasuke would always look at Sakura at Naruto's parties. He would watch her and keep her in his eyesight. He never talked to. She would watch how Sakura would stay with her dad or hit Naruto when ever he got near her.

Kushina would mention how much Sakura would train with her chakra reserves. That Sakura was already walking on walls. Sakura was smart but an emotional girl. She knew how to school her emotions but has a temper that's easy to lose control of.

Sasuke was thinking how things would be different if Sakura graduated. Naruto would be the only one he hangs with. He gets along with the other guys like Shikamaru but they have their own lunch traditions. Plus the fangirls would be worse.

Also she will be going on missions. What happens if something goes wrong and he's not there to protect her. He couldn't think like that. He'll just have to wait and see.

~**Next day**~

Sakura walked in the classroom. She saw Sasuke and only a few others. It was still early so she took the seat next to him. Sasuke watched her and was glad she was there. It was hope that she was staying and not graduating.

Sakura greeted, "Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her and was glad she was here. It didn't mean she wasn't graduating soon. So he decided to enjoy the time he had, "Good morning Sakura."

Sakura noticed Sasuke was acting funny, he has been since yesterday. She had a feeling it had to do with the news of her being up for graduation. She just didn't understand why he was acting this way. She wasn't going to or move to another class up.

"I'm not leaving, I don't think I'm ready. Even if I wanted to my dad wants me to graduate with my class. That's what I want since I'm not moving up a class," Sakura shared.

Sasuke smiled a little, "I'm glad, you're the only girl I can stand in this class."

Sasuke was in a better mood and Naruto was in his usual mood. Sakura spent the afternoon with Sasuke.

A week later Sakura and the other girls started kunoichi training. Sakura realized she would be surrounded by Sasuke's fangirls and the ones who bully her. One girl though Hinata Hyuga was shy but always greeted Sakura kindly.

Sakura was looking at the flowers that they have to identify. When it came to this Sakura was lost. Kurenai taught her minor thing but she said the true kunoichi training will come with age.

Ami walked forward to her, "Well look what we have here. Is forehead actually not good at something. I wonder how Sasuke-kun would say about it?"

"Stupid forehead. You're not even feminine. How could a boy like you," snickered Kasumi.

Fuki laughed, "No boy will like that pink hair."

Sakura looked at them. Her father was on another mission but with Might Guy. She was stressed and these girls were hitting her sensitive topics about herself. She can care less if any boy liking her. But she was sensitive about her forehead and unusual pink hair. Sakura started to tear up for the first time in front of these girls.

"Shut up, you brats," flowers hit the girls in the mouth. They turned to see a blonde blue-eyed girl. Sakura knew it was Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan.

Ino then smirked, "If I was you I would spit those out. They are poisonous you know."

The three girl's eyes widen and they took off. Ino walked over to Sakura.

"You shouldn't let them bother you. I may be jealous of you since Sasuke-kun prefers to be around you. But you are my rival and you've always ignored them. Your strong and I respect you, that's why I chosen you as my rival. I'm not going to stoop to petty insult but forehead is fitting. From now on I'm the only one to use it. You're just a blossom that hasn't bloomed yet with your looks," Ino shared.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," she stuck her hand out to help Sakura up.

Sakura took it, "Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you pig."

They squeezed each other's hands and solidified their blossoming rivalry. Now Sasuke and Naruto weren't the only rivals in their class.

**Author's corner:**

I hope you like this chapter took me a month to write it up. Don't worry team 7 is coming up. I just got into Fairy Tail and love it. If you know a site that I can watch it please pm me.


End file.
